Pallid
Pallid was a 'new Hound of Shadow'.Toll the Hounds, Dramatis Personae, UK HB Pallid was described as bone white, with onyx eyes and covered in scars which reveal dark blue skin beneath the short white hair. Pallid was leaner and longer-necked than the Shadow Hounds.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 6, UK HB p.170 In Toll the Hounds Pallid and Lock were two new Hounds running with the Hounds of Shadow. Shadowthrone told Traveller that he had called them as seven was the desired number, however, both Traveller and Cotillion doubted that statement and suggested that the Hounds were likely two of the fabled Hounds of Light. The two newcomers seem to be accepted by the other Hounds of Shadow and, acting as rearguard, accompanied Traveller with the other Hounds when he left Cotillion and Shadowthrone.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 6, UK HB p.170/172 Shan was unhappy with the two new Hounds more so with with Lock than with Pallid as the latter kept more out of her way.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, UK HB p.654 When Tulas Shorn met Shadowthrone and Cotillion, he was horrified to see Pallid and Lock with them. The two Hounds in turn were regarding Tulas with hate. He called all of the Hounds conjurations – manifestations who would turn on their masters eventually.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, UK HB p.658 The Hounds arrived in Darujhistan and Pallid split off to raced to another part of the city with 'untoward' designs not realising that Baran was following. As the white Hound lunged into the midst of a dozen city guards, Baran crashed into its side. Both beasts skidded and crushed into the walls of the local goal. The continued fight of the two Hounds saw most of the building demolished and scores of guards and prisoners killed by falling masonry. Now again outside the building, Pallid bit into Baran's shoulder and sent him into one of the remaining walls which crumbled under the impact. One prisoner, Barathol Mekhar, began to clamber free of the rubble and Pallid turned towards him. The Hound charged but was attacked by Chaur, who barged into the beast from the side, beneath its right shoulder, hard enough to twist Pallid round as it flew in mid-air. Chaur then threw an axe at Barathol and himself picked up a stone with which he hit the charging beast's snout dead-on. The Hound's momentum send Chaur flying into a wall opposite where he remained motionless. Pallid was distracted by the arrival of Baran who had managed to free himself and took off, pursuit by the Shadow Hound.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.840-842 Pallid had rejoined Lock, both their hides now sprayed with blood and with skin which hung in strips in places, showing terrible puncture wounds red-rimmed black holes in their necks and elsewhere. They padded side by side down the main avenue running parallel to the lake shore. From light flashes the remainder of the Hounds of Light arrived.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, UK HB p.858 The pack of ten Hounds attempted to seize the sword Dragnipur for their "master".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.770Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.794 They were met with heavy resistance from Karsa Orlong,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.775Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.792/794-795 Cutter,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23, US TPB p.775 Seguleh Second,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.792 Tulas ShornToll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.793/796 and Barathol Mekhar.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.793 At least six of the hounds were killed in the complex and confused fight that followed, and the remaining Hounds of Light were forced to flee. It was not clear if Pallid was amongst the survivors.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.795 Quotes Notes and references Category:High House Light Category:Hounds Category:Unstated gender